


Our Last Night as a Family

by donotdisturbmyslumber



Series: Family of Blood and Ashes [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, no beta we die like wilbur, philza is a shit dad but trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotdisturbmyslumber/pseuds/donotdisturbmyslumber
Summary: "Have I ever told you about the last night we were a family?" He had been looking at the ground, but lifted his head to look at the younger blonde."What?" Tommy confused, easily telling Phil he'd have to explain."The last time you, Wilbur, and I were a family. A proper family, atleast, not one that argues all the time." Phil looked away again, walking through the heavy woods.
Relationships: Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Family of Blood and Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Our Last Night as a Family

"Tommy…." Phil's voice was barely above a whisper as he looked out onto the snowy landscape.

"Yeah?" Tommy looked over his shoulder, confusion written all over his face.

"Have I ever told you about the last night we were a family?" He had been looking at the ground, but lifted his head to look at the younger blonde.

"What?" Tommy confused, easily telling Phil he'd have to explain.

"The last time you, Wilbur, and I were a family. A _proper_ family, atleast, not one that argues all the time." Phil looked away again, walking through the heavy woods.

"Is this a storytime or some shit?" The teen asked, only sounding half annoyed.

"Only if you want it to be…" He gave a warm smile before continuing on.

\---------

The wind blew around Phil as he held his youngest son tight to his chest, not wanting to drop the infant into the cold ocean below. Maybe flying with such a young child would seem like a mistake, maybe this all was a mistake, but it had to be done.

In a matter of only minutes, he landed on the doorstep of Wilbur's house. Built into the side of a mountain, carved by hand and made with nothing but stubbornness for a home.

He didn't even need to knock, Wilbur already leaning up against the doorframe.

"Wilbur…" Phil forced a smile and dipped his head. Wilbur glanced at his father before beckoning him inside.

Phil nodded his head, stepping through the doors.

"You're lucky that Fundy was just put down to sleep, he'd be bouncing all over the room." Wilbur tried to joke as he led Phil over to a couch.

"Oh, I know he would.." Phil smiled as he tugged at the swaddle his youngest was in, making sure he wasn't strangled.

A girl the same age as Wilbur walked into the Living Room, her hair was the color of fire and he could now see where Fundy had gotten his auburn.

"Can I get you anything, sir? Your flight all the way from the Antarctic Empire must've been a long one."

He shook his head. "I'm only here for a bit before I go off again. It's nice to meet you, uhhh."

"Sally." She gave such a wide smile when. "I doubt we'll meet again after this so let's make the most of our free time!"

Phil found her happy attitude almost endearing as he watched her clap her hands and skip off, likely from Fundy waking up or just not having fallen asleep in the first place.

Wilbur, who had walked off to the kitchen to make hot chocolate, came back into the room with two mugs. One was one of those cheesy ones that said '#1 Dad' on it that reminded Phil of the old joke gift Techno had gotten him a few years before. 'World's Shittiest Dad' was writing on it with bold letters and he had once cherished it no matter what, but now those words were painful thinking back on it now.

He looked to Tommy, the infant who was still asleep in his arms. Tugging at the blanket again, an odd comfort he picked up on, he thought through the words to say.

"Dad?" Wilbur's voice came through his ears and Phil realized he hadn't been paying attention.

"Y-Yes..?"

"Why are you here and why did you bring Tommy?" Wilbur asked while offering the other mug to Phil again.

"Thank you..um…" Phil sighed and tried to ease his breathing. "I can't take care of Tommy anymore. There's a lot happening back in the Empire and it's no longer a safe place for a child let alone an infant. I want him to at least be safe and at most have a normal childhood."

Wilbur snorted and had to put his mug down for a moment so he wouldn't choke. "Dad, I sell drugs for a living. How am I a safer guardian than you?"

"But are you at war with the rest of the world? Are you fighting tooth and nail to try and live every single day?"

"I guess not.." Wilbur shrugged his shoulders.

"Then you're a better father than I will ever be." Phil didn't waver on his decision. "You're not at risk of leaving your children without parents, you still have three lives left and I've only ever had one. I could list off more things, but these are the most important."

"I'm…" Wilbur looked at his brother. "You sounded so happy, so proud when you said mom was having another kid, What happened?"

"War happened." Phil moved from leaning against the couch so he could offer Tommy to Wilbur. "Please, Wilbur. Please protect Tommy with the three lives you have."

His oldest son was quiet for a moment, staring at the younger with tired eyes. "He looks so much like you…" He whispered.

Smiling for a moment, he shifted how he held Tommy so he could press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Wilbur stared for a moment before taking Tommy with a sigh. "So, this is the last night we're truly a family?"

"I guess so…" Phil sounded so somber as he looked at Tommy one last time. "Maybe...maybe I'll see you on the other side of this."

\---------

Tommy stood quietly for a moment, stopping where he stood to look at the ground was gloomy eyes.

"So you just abandoned me?" Tommy's words cut like knives on his skin.

"I did what I thought would protect you." Phil walked up behind Tommy, raising a tattered wing to wrap around his son.

Tommy whipped around quickly with rage in his blue eyes. It was almost like there was a fire behind them and it made Phil step backwards.

"If I had known-"

"You **abandoned** me with the man who gave me all my trauma in the first place! You left me with the person who sent children to **war**! You-" Tommy choked back a sob. "You abandoned me with a man who couldn't even take care of himself…."

He hadn't known how long Tommy had bottled up his emotions, never knew that this would happen. Phil dipped his head down sadly. "Your anger for me is something I deserve, but please let me make amends."

"Amends for what? Destroying _my_ home?!" The teen started shouting, anger burning in his eyes.

"Tommy." Phil stayed firm with his voice. "I did what I had to do to protect you."

Tommy turned around again, stomping off. "You're no father to me, I just raised myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Had to work myself up to actually post this here. I originally uploaded this work over on Tumblr, but I felt like it wouldn't get that much attention so I moved it. Always open for any critique someone has since I want to become a better writer! ^w^


End file.
